


We Found Love

by aeon_entwined



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF, Thor (2011) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, HAPPY STABLE TRIAD RELATIONSHIP, M/M, Multi, Size Kink, basically shameless porn for the sake of porn, elsa and baby india are having a girl's day out, the boys are bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/aeon_entwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Tom have been switching on and off for baby-raising duties to give Elsa a bit of a break. Now, it's their turn for a day off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Found Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little something I wrote for **[drawsaurus](http://drawsaurus.tumblr.com/)** because inspiration struck and she's a lovely person who shares my crippling love for these two (and the whole stable three-way relationship thing too)
> 
> also: heavily inspired by **[this](http://drawsaurus.tumblr.com/post/25802426593)**

He feels hazy, that lovely sort of floating sensation you get after having had a really good orgasm with an afterglow that lasts for ages. When he shifts his leg a little, he can feel a bit of Tom's come trickle down his thigh. It's dirty in the best sort of way and Chris makes a deep sound of contentment.

Tom laughs somewhere in the near vicinity and Chris has just enough energy to slit his eyes open and smile at him. Then, Tom's fingers are in his hair and he's guiding him into a slow, exploratory kiss.

Chris' eyes drift closed again while one hand moves to cup Tom's cheek using nothing but his sense of touch, holding him somewhat still in order to kiss him properly. Elsa had taken India out with their nanny several hours ago, proclaiming that the boys needed some bonding time after having switched shifts on getting up at god-knows-what in the morning to feed and rock the little angel (Tom's name for her, not Chris') all week to give her more time with her daughter during the days.

They're both grateful to her for that, more than they can really put into words. Raising a newborn isn't exactly a cakewalk, but it's sure as hell a rollercoaster of an adventure. Especially with three people in the mix.

He wants to say something profound about that, but belatedly remembers that his mouth is currently occupied by Tom's tongue and decides against talking at all. Instead, Chris hums and splays his palm against Tom's belly, dragging his fingers over the flat muscles until he can curl them lazily around Tom's prick.

There's a hissing sound that he identifies as Tom inhaling through his teeth and Chris just smirks to himself, opening his eyes once he feels the sharp pinch of teeth on his lower lip.

Tom's eyes are narrowed, but by the way his cock is gradually stiffening in Chris' hold, he can tell it's not too soon. They've had some recovery time. He's allowed to be greedy.

He loves Tom's cock. Loves the feel of it, loves the weight of it, loves the (occasional) oversensitivity that can have Tom squirming and mewling in a matter a seconds if his timing's good. And even above all that, he loves the fact that Tom's bigger than him. Not by a whole lot, mind you, but it's noticeable. Elsa's commented on it before when they're all sprawled out together.

Once he's regained a little more energy, Chris leans over and starts mouthing at Tom's nipples. There's another low hiss, and Tom's fingers are in his hair on instinct. His own fingers wrap tighter around Tom's cock, delighting in the way the flesh hardens further and he can rub his thumb over the little bead of milky fluid that's starting to leak from the tip.

After a few minutes of teasing, Tom's nipples are properly reddened and oversensitive, prompting him to whimper every time Chris licks them. It's also given Chris time to get Tom fully hard, just as big and distractingly appealing as always. Chris knows Tom knows he's bigger. He never says anything, but Chris knows that just Tom's obscene politeness and inherent need to make everyone around him comfortable.

He starts working his way down Tom's body, making sure they both stay on their sides, then dips his tongue into Tom's navel. He gets a mewl for that, and despite his current state, his cock gives a pathetic twitch at the sound.

But that's not what he's aiming for, so Chris focuses on wrapping his tongue around the head of Tom's cock, relishing in finally getting his mouth on it after almost two weeks. He wonders if Tom knows how obscenely obsessive his fetish is for the size of his cock. Probably, given the man's intelligence. Then again, it's not like he makes a secret of it, the way he's practically slobbering to get said cock in his mouth.

Chris can feel Tom curling against him, almost doubling over with one hand in his hair and the other clutching at his bare back. It's a little awkward on their sides, but it means he has less of a chance of choking on accident while still being able to give a hell of a blowjob (if he does say so himself) so it's sort of a win-win.

He can feel Tom's stomach jerking and shaking as he pants and whines, blunt nails raking lines down his back as he tries not to buck and thrash. He admires Tom's self restraint, really. His isn't near that good and he's apologized profusely numerous times before for accidentally shoving himself too far down Tom's throat after getting overly zealous.

But this .. this is good. Tom's cock on his tongue feels fucking amazing, tastes fucking amazing, everything. He hollows his cheeks and _sucks_ , reveling in the way Tom doubles over his head even tighter, a moan shaking loose.

He's close; Chris can read the signs well enough. After getting his fingers wet with a combination of Tom's precome and his own spit, he rubs the pads of three digits against Tom's perineum, doing his best to watch as Tom comes spectacularly, arching above his head and actually _screaming_ as the peak of his orgasm crests.

Damn. That might've been loud enough to reach the neighbors. Chris laughs to himself as he closes his lips around the head of Tom's cock and sucks until he's shivering and trying to squirm away, obviously too sensitive.

Chris lets him, then crawls up for a kiss, arms going tight around Tom's chest. Tom's always very clingy after he orgasms. Chris chalks it up to his naturally handsy personality, but also that he's actually a bit of a touch-starved sort. Making up for not getting snuggled enough as a kid later in life, as it were.

"You're gorgeous," he rumbles, accent thicker than ever as their tongues slide together and a gossamer strand of Tom's come ends up stretching between their lips as they part.

Tom stares at it, a flush blossoming high on his cheeks, and Chris smirks, the extra pull causing it to break and disappear. Serves him right for being too enticing for his own damn good.

He pushes at Tom's shoulder until he can stretch out over his chest, resting his cheek on the man's sternum. "Gonna nap now," he announces, smiling at the vibration of Tom's chuckle that he can feel through his jaw.

"You will be the death of me, I think," he can hear Tom say somewhere above his head and Chris snorts.

"Damn right I will be."


End file.
